


Matrimonio, Muerte, Malfoy

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, rare job
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tiene una profesión extraña y la esposa de Potter está muriendo. PG. Drama. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrimonio, Muerte, Malfoy

Harry Potter se enamoró en el lugar menos esperado. 

Se consieraba viejo, sinceramente. Creía haber vivido demasiado y es que, con una guerra a cuestas, cualquiera sentiría la abrumadora carga de la edad. Si a eso le agregamos los últimos años de visitas constantes a San Mungo para ver a Ginny... Estaba agotado. 

A Ginny se le había diagnosticado a destiempo una terrible enfermedad que consumía la magia y la vida a la vez, creada por magos africanos radicales. En sus viajes continuos como jugadora de Quidditch, Ginny la había pescado por accidente. La agonía fue un proceso lento y doloroso. Se desvanecía y se perdía lentamente pero sin forma de detener aquel sufrimiento. Harry sufría con ella, sujetando fuerte su mano mientras Ginny intentaba aferrarse un poco más al mundo. Era tan joven... Harry quería morir con ella. 

Pero Harry no se enamoró en San Mungo, no. Sin embargo fue ahí donde Ginny le dio una orden de lo más extraña, uno de esos raros días en que despertó alerta:

"Quiero que vayas donde Malfoy y le digas que mi caja ha de ser de caoba".

Lamentablemente, el Mortuorio Malfoy tenía el monopolio de funerario en el mercado mágico de Gran Bretaña desde hacía siglos. Claro que eso no había salido a la luz hasta el escándalo tras la guerra, cuando varias familias declararon ante El Profeta sentirse humilladas. Habían tenido que enterrar a sus muertos en los ataudes fabricados por una familia de mortífagos. De cualquier manera, el escánadalo había pasado y el que los Malfoy prepararan todo para los funerales volvió a ser un hecho que pasaba desapercibido para la sociedad. Eso no significaba que fuera a pasar desapercibido para el Niño Que Vivió.

Harry entró al lugar frunciendo el ceño al Mortuorio, un establecimiento de tres metros cuadrados iluminado por una vela a medio derretir. Parecía que estuviera totalmente vacío. Dio un paso hacia adentro, algo inseguro. Tal vez, pensó, se había equivocado de dirección. Después de todo, uno pensaría que una empresa de los Malfoy se encontraría en un lugar más... ¿vivo? No, eso era demasiado paradójico hasta para Harry Potter. Miró de vuelta al callejón, donde la gente pasaba de largo, como si no notaran el Mortuorio.

  
—¿Servicio? —preguntó una voz cavernosa que apareció de repente. 

—Ginny quisiera... un ataúd de caoba. 

Malfoy no tomó la petición con humor. De hecho, la tomó con un resoplido.

—¿Cuándo ha de ser la entrega?

—¿Qué? No lo sé, Ginny todavía no...

—Entonces no me hagas perder mi tiempo —gruñó Draco, antes de perderse entre la oscuridad del lugar.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí totalmente enfadado. Hubiera dado un portazo de no ser porque temió que la puerta se hiciera polvo en cuanto la tocara. Apenas se vio solo, se apareció en su recámara y se tiró junto a la cama. Era difícil. Era difícil comenzar a asimilar que Ginny se iría. Comenzó a llorar.

  
Ginny pasó los siguientes meses un vaivén entre la consciencia y las alucinaciones causadas por las pociones para el dolor. Harry estuvo a su lado siempre que no estaba en el trabajo. Pensaba y bostezaba ligeramente. En una de las ocasiones en que estuvo despierta, murmuró muchas cosas antes de poner un rostro serio y dirigirse hacia Harry:

"Quiero que vayas donde Malfoy y le digas que la caja ha de tener interior de terciopelo". 

Harry suspiró antes de entrar al pequeño establecimiento nuevamente. Esta vez sus ojos se acostumbraron ligeramente más rápido y pudo ver la sombra que era Malfoy, al lado de la vela. Parecia, extrañamente, estar leyendo. Aunque Harry no entendía cómo podía hacer eso en las penumbras.

—¿Ya está muerta? —preguntó Malfoy, al tiempo que daba vuelta a una página de su libro.

—No —murmuró Harry, mirando alrededor. Ese día el cuarto parecía un poco más grande que antes.

—Una lástima —susurró Draco, átono.

Harry fue hacia él y lo sujetó por el cuello.

—¿Qué interés tienes en que se muera mi esposa, bastardo?

Draco se mostró sorprendido esta vez. Aún sin que Harry lo soltara, se levantó para quedar a su altura y así parecer ligeramente menos intimidado.

—No tengo interés en quién vive o quién muere en este puto mundo, Potter —susurró Draco, dotando sus palabras de una sorprendente indiferencia—. Me interesa que no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

Harry lo soltó, empujándolo ligeramente. Draco cayó sentado en su silla e hizo un gesto de dolor apenas perceptible. Harry salió de ahí, esta vez no enojado sino terriblemente desconcertado por la actitud de Draco hacia la vida.

  
Ginny estuvo inconsciente las siguientes semanas, así que Harry no recibió ninguna orden. Sin embargo, sin saber por qué, regresó al callejón de la tienda de Draco. Esta vez había una docena de velas que lo iluminaban y Draco Malfoy estaba al centro de la tienda, recargado sobre su mano con una pluma entre las manos. Harry hubiera querido que el lugar le diera más espacio para moverse. Infantilmente deseó escabullirse, esconderse y espiar lo que Malfoy traía entre manos. La realidad fue que apenas dio un paso dentro de la tienda Draco alzó la vista y ocultó su pergamino. 

—Potter.

Harry se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que Malfoy lo saludaba, así que correspondió.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy.

—Dime —susurró Draco.

—Ginny dijo que quería...

Mientras Harry dio la descripción que salió de su cabeza, Draco lo escuchó. Cuando terminó de hablar, Malfoy asintió. Harry asintió también y salió de la tienda. 

Al llegar a casa apretó la almohada de Ginny entre sus manos. Ya no tenía su olor. Hacía mucho que Ginny no estaba ahí. Bajó la cabeza y dejó la almohada a un lado. Luego suspiró y cayó sobre su cama, en total silencio. 

Volvió unas semanas después, una tarde de lluvia en la que ir al hospital definitivamente no era una opción para su cansancio y su apatía. Ron y Hermione habían prometido hacer guardia por él. La tienda de Malfoy estaba abierta, como siempre, perenne en un mundo que estaba en una balanza y a punto de ponerse de cabeza. Malfoy estaba en su lugar de siempre bebiendo un té a solas. El té se esfumó tan pronto como Harry se adentró en aquella especie de cueva.

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó Malfoy. Harry creyó encontrar cierto tono de interés.

—Ginny dijo... —comenzó Harry, pero a mitad de la oración negó con la cabeza—. Me gustaría que tuviera tallados que representaran a nuestra casa. Siempre estuvo orgullosa de pertenecer a ella. 

Malfoy asintió. Nuevamente no preguntó fechas, lo cual Harry agradeció infinitamente. Luego hubo un silencio largo en el que ambos se miraron y se analizaron. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Harry.

Sabía que este había sido un negocio de los Malfoy por siglos, pero siempre habían tenido otras personas que se encargaran de él.

Ante su pregunta, Draco se enderezó aún más de lo normal y tragó. Luego se lamió los labios y vaciló unos segundos antes de confiar:

—Porque este es el único lugar aquí afuera —susurró— que es como yo quiero que sea.

Harry se preguntó si Malfoy había pasado demasiado tiempo en la sala de requerimientos.

—No tendría que ser así, si tú quisieras —murmuró, como si dijera un acertijo sin saber por qué, probablemente contagiado del ambiente misterioso de aquel lugar.

Al salir no pudo menos que notar que la puerta de entrada había sido reemplazada y ahora la madera se veía sólida. Era bueno saber que ahora podría azotar la puerta si quisiera. Sólo que no quería.

  
Harry estuvo en la funeraria varias veces, en las semanas siguientes. Draco comenzó por ser reticente, pero poco a poco lo fue dejando observar lo que había en su libreta. Eran diseños de ataudes y de mausoleos, todos únicos y diferentes, todos elegantes y espectrales. Sin querer, Harry se encontró acariciando los bordes de un dibujo. Draco miró atento su rostro y lo dejó seguir observando a la luz de las velas.

—Son hermosos —dijo, pues no sabía otras palabras para describirlos.

—Gracias —dijo Draco. Harry se alegró de escuchar un dejo de emoción en esa palabra. 

  
Regresó. 

Draco bosquejaba en silencio mientras él lo observaba de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez Draco alzó la vista hacia él. De alguna manera, Harry  _supo_. En su imaginación sujetó a Draco por la barbilla intentando sacar la verdad de sus ojos. En la realidad apretó sus manos impaciente. 

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Harry, críptico de nuevo, concordante con el ambiente. 

Draco miró hacia un lado y regresó la atención a su cuadernillo, como si no valiera la pena responderle a Harry. El tiempo pasó, lentamente, y Harry creyó que ya no iba a obtener respuesta jamás.

—Podría decir —susurró Draco entonces— que desde siempre. 

Draco soltó una risita nasal. Harry hubiera deseado caer en el engaño de su risa y fingir que estaba bromeando.

—Pero tú nunca... 

—No juego con los asuntos de los vivos —declaró, con firmeza—. Ni de los moribundos.

  
Un día regresó. En la penumbra Draco dibujaba lo que al principio parecía otro mausoleo. Harry lo observó, recargando un codo en el escritorio, a su lado. Sin embargo, no lo era. Era algo más grande que un mausoleo y poco a poco empezó a incluir ventanas y puertas y esculturas diversas. Harry dejó de mirar el dibujo para observar atentamente a Draco.

Después de un rato, el rubio volteó y lo miró, buscando una explicación para esa atención que le prestaba Harry. 

—No es un mausoleo —murmuró, en tono afirmativo.

Draco negó con la cabeza como respuesta, muy serio.

Harry le sonrió.

  
Dejar ir a Ginny trajo una paz escalofriante que le causó un miedo vertiginoso. Él siempre la había querido y siempre había pensado que su muerte le traería solamente un dolor profundo. Se sintió muy confundido la tarde en que en San Mungo le preguntaron si debían arreglar algo para el funeral. Él negó con la cabeza y se desapareció para ir en busca de Malfoy.

Ahí estaba, aunque no en su sitio de siempre, esta vez miraba a la gente pasar desde la puerta. En cuanto vio a Harry lo hizo entrar. El lugar ahora estaba ampliado por un hechizo y las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas, retratos que se movían tranquilamente y esferas transparentes que flotaban en el aire, contagiando una sensación de paz, probablemente por medio de alguna magia por Harry desconocida. Se dio cuenta entonces que si podía apreciar todos esos retratos era porque la oscuridad prácticamente se había ido para dar paso a una luz acogedora que ambientaba la habitación.

Hizo un esfuerzo por despertar del ensueño.

—Es hora —logró decir entonces.

Draco asintió con solemnidad y agitó su varita inmediatamente. Harry sabía, aún sin verlo, que Ginny tendría un ataud hermoso.

Malfoy lo miraba insistentemente. Harry sabía.

—Gracias —dijo—. Puedes enviar el cobro a mi cuenta de Gringotts. 

Draco bajó la vista, asintió, juntó mucho los labios y se dio la vuelta. Harry también se volteó y, aún sin verlo, susurró algo avergonzado:

—Me pasaré por aquí más tarde.

Harry escuchó el ruido de un cristal al quebrarse y se volteó precipitadamente. El rostro de Malfoy estaba totalmente arrebolado y una esfera de la decoración se le había caído de las manos. A pesar de todo, se le notaba extrañamente... vivo.


End file.
